


But I'm Okay in See-Through Skin

by Anonymous



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AU: Patron Saint of Lost Causes, Aaron Hotchner Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Hurt Aaron Hotchner, I'm Sorry, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is a fanfic of a fanfic! This is based off the wonderful themetaphorgirl story.I wanted a really dark story with Foyet and Hotch in this universe. It seemed appropriate.Summery:Hotch gets invited to a party at Roosevelt Hall by Haley, but instead of having a good, if awkward time, the worst thing that could happens, happens.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner & Emily Prentiss, Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner, Alex Blake & Aaron Hotchner, Alex Blake/James Blake
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	But I'm Okay in See-Through Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Patron Saint of Lost Causes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442195) by [themetaphorgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themetaphorgirl/pseuds/themetaphorgirl). 



“You’re really going to a party?” Emily said, sitting criss cross on his bedspread. When she had heard that Hotch was going to a party, she had elected herself planner of everything, including clothing. 

“Yes Emily,” Hotch sighed, rooting through his drawers, looking for something nice to wear. “Now help me choose something to wear and get out,” He heard her mutter something that sounded along the lines of “ass”, but she still got up, and started to help him look through his clothing. 

“Do you have anything that’s not falling apart?” She said, holding up a pair of ratty dark blue jeans. When she saw what he was hold she snatched it away and threw it behind her, he let out a noise of protest and she said, “You cannot wear a button down to a party,” She grabbed his beloved hoodie and raised an eyebrow at him, “No, you can’t wear this,”

He grumbled but agreed. She gasped, and he glanced down at the shirt she was holding, “Oh no, not that one,” She started giggling, “Dave got that for me as a joke!” It was a black shirt with a weird little animal on it, with the words “Tax Evasion” written below. 

“Oh, you’re wearing this,” She then glanced around, “And maybe some jeans,” When she saw the look on his face, she scoffed, “You can wear a hoodie. Just not that one,” She said nudging his favorite hoodie with her toe, “I think the tigers already got to it,”

“Thanks, now get out,” She walked out giving him the middle finger. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotch pulled at his clothes nervously as he walked to the Roosevelt Hall. The woman in charge of the hall was sick, and they didn’t have a replacement, so everyone was running wild. He pushed open the door, and flinched as he heard an excited scream. Someone seemed to have brought alcohol, so the party was chaotic. Just as he was about to turn around and leave, Haley came rushing up to him. “Aaron! You’re here,” She grabbed his hand, and he started blushing furiously. She pulled him to a group of the other cheerleader girls. The girls barely gave him a glance before they went back to their conversation. 

He barely paid attention to the conversation, as he looked around the room. There were about 50 upperclassmen scattered around the common room, most were drinking, a few were smoking. One of the kids smoking was no other than Emily Prentiss. He glared at her trying to get her attention. She didn’t notice him, so he tapped Haley on the shoulder, and told her he was going to make sure Emily was okay.  
“Emily!” He said, grabbing her shoulder. She sluggishly turned around to look at him. She had a red plastic cup in one hand, and a cigarette in another. She was definitely drunk. Her makeup was smeared, and she had a hickey on her neck. “You have a hickey!” He said, a little panicked.

She grinned, and slurred, “Yeah well there was this really hot field hockey player. Long red hair, super muscular. And I” She said, waving her phone in front of his face. “Got her number,” 

Hotch sighed and put his face in his hands, “Please, just go to sleep. You’re really drunk,” She grumbled and brushed him off, turning back to the people she had been talking to. Hotch sighed again, and looked around for Haley, but he had lost her in the crowd. Instead of trying to find her in the chaos, he just sat down on the nearest couch. He folded his hands in his lap and glanced around for Haley. He was really starting to regret agreeing to come, the strough stench of alcohol reminded him of his father. 

He was so deep in his thoughts, that he almost jumped out of his skin when someone tapped his shoulder. He quickly turned around to see a tall boy with two drinks in his hands standing next. The boy smiled at him, Hotch thought he might be a senior, and sat down next to him, “Jumped out of your skin there,” He said, laughing. Something about this kid unnerved Hotch slightly. “George Foyet. I’m a senior at Roosevelt Hall,”

“Aaron Hotchner,” He said, quickly shaking Foyet’s hand. 

Foyet laughed that unnerving laugh again, “Oh, I know who you are,” He pushed one of the cups into Hotch’s hand. “Here I brought you something to drink,” When he saw the look on Hotch’s face he said, “Don’t worry it’s just lemonade. I could see you wouldn’t be the type to drink,” Hotch thanked him quietly, and took a sip of the drink. It tasted kind of funny, a little bitter, but there probably just wasn’t a lot of sugar in it. He took another sip, as not to be rude. “So you come here with anyone?” 

“Yeah,” Aaron said, his head feeling a bit painful. It was probably the noise. “My girlfriend, Haley Brooks,” As he said that, he saw an odd expression flash across Foyet’s face. If he didn’t know better he’d say it was jealousy, but it was gone too quickly to really tell.

“The cheerleader?” Foyet asked.

“Yeah, I lost her though,” He shook his head slightly, trying to get rid of the dizziness settling over him. “She was right here a minute ago,” He realized, slightly surprised, that he was slurring his words. “I don’t feel good,” He said, not quite realizing he was speaking.  
Foyet looked at him with pity. It didn’t seem quite right though, almost like he was faking. “Do you want to come up to my room,” He offered. “I have a private room. Maybe you’re dehydrated? Try drinking some more of the lemonade,” Foyet said, already leading Hotch away from the party. Hotch fumbled with his drink, and choked slightly as Foyet tipped it into his mouth. He swallowed the drink on reflex, and rubbed his eyes. He was vaguely aware of Foyet leading him to the RA’s room.

Foyet unlocked the door, and Hotch tried to pull away from him, but Foyet grasped his wrist. He wasn’t gentle either, it was like he was trying to hurt Aaron. “Shh,” Foyet said. “Calm down baby,” Hotch started to protest and tried to pull away, but his arms were weak and his head hurt. He didn’t know what was going on. 

He felt himself falling backwards, and was surprised when he felt something soft. A bed maybe? He tried to curl up in a ball, but somebody grabbed his legs to stop him. He whined and tried to move away. He felt his sweatshirt and shirt come off, and gasped as the cold air hit his chest. He felt someone kissing and biting his neck, and tried to push them off. The person grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. He weakly tried to pull free, but his arms weren’t responding.

He was vaguely aware of the rest of his clothes being taken off. No! That was bad, very bad. He needed to go check on Emily. He needed to see if Spencer was actually sleeping. He wanted to go home. Not with his so-called family, but with his real family, his friends. He wanted to get back to Lincoln Hall. He wanted to sleep. “Get off me,” He mumbled. The person on top of him just shushed him. He realized he was crying softly. He never cried. He slowly drifted into unawareness.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She groaned and rolled onto the floor. She landed with a thump on the floor, trying to stop her alarm from blaring. She looked up to see a disapproving Alex staring down at her, fully dressed. “What time is it?” She asked groggily.

“7:30,” Alex said. “And it’s a Wednesday. How much did you drink?”

“Enough,” Emily said, shaking her head and reaching for her uniform. Alex handed her her clothing, an Advil, and a small glass of water. “Did I ever tell you you’re a goddess?”

“I’m going to assume that’s the hangover talking,” Alex said, as Emily quickly got dressed and ran a brush through her hair. They walked down to breakfast, Emily feeling like she was about to fall over. When they got there, most of their little group was already there. 

“Alex!” Dave said. “Thank god. You can take the sleep deprived child,” 

Spencer looked up at Alex with wide sleepy eyes. When he got tired, he also got frantic. “Alex! Can you get me waffles? With syrup! I can’t reach them. Do you know about the discovery of maple syrup…” Spencer's voice faded away as Alex led him away.

Emily glanced over the group and frowned, “Where’s Hotch?” Just as she said that, Haley Brooks sprinted toward them. Emily turned to look at her, “Hey, have you seen Hotch,”

“Is it true?” Haley said, sniffling slightly. “Y'all are his friends,”

“Is what true?” Dave said, sounding as confused as Emily felt.

“Well, Livia said she saw Aaron go upstairs with someone. And Polly said that he had hickeys on his neck when he was leaving. And she said he seemed really drunk…” Haley rambled, ringing her hands.

“What are you talking about?” James asked.

She took a deep breath and said, “Is it true he’s cheating on me?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotch woke up suddenly, he was back in his room. He didn’t know how he got there. He didn’t remember anything from last night. He looked down and realized he was still fully clothed. Then the pain came. He hurt. Everywhere. His eyes stung with dryness. His legs, and arms hurt. He grabbed his phone to check the time and saw it was 7:55. He cursed under his breath, and winced as he sat up. He wrapped his arms around himself, and took a couple of deep breaths. He probably just got drunk or something. He was fine.

He got up and hobbled to his small, but private, bathroom. He slowly striped himself, and he felt his heart skip a beat when he saw himself in the mirror. There were rings of red bruises on his wrists, and patchy bruises all over his chest and neck. His neck and shoulders were covered in little love bites, and bigger bites, one even looked like it broke skin. He almost threw up when he saw bruises in the shape of hands on his hips and thighs. Then he saw a large bite on his inner thigh, which was slowly bleeding. That’s when he did throw up. 

He immediately turned on the water and stepped into the shower without waiting for it to warm up. He grabbed his washcloth and soap, he scrubbed himself until his skin turned red, and the water ran cold. He knew it was stupid. He knew he should go to the police, but he felt… disgusting. He skin crawled, and his hair was standing up. Even worse, he had no idea what happened. Some guy that he went to school with had done this to him. He could see him, talk to him and never know. 

He quickly got dressed, and rushed to First Period. He winced as his clothes and movement jostled his wounds. He ran through the door of his History class. “Mr. Hotchner, you’re late,” His teacher said, looking at him disapprovingly.

“Yeah, sorry, sorry,” He muttered. He sat down in his normal seat in the back of the class. A couple girls next to him, maybe theater kids, glanced at him, giggled and started whispering to each other. He knew that they were talking about him and he glared at them. Then continued to giggle, and whisper. Hotch balled his fists on his desk. “Do you have a problem with me?” He snapped at the girls. 

“Mr. Hotchner,” The teacher said. “Do you have something to share with the class?” Hotch glared at him and stood up. He glanced around the room, and saw the majority of the class was smirking, or laughing. 

“Actually,” He said loudly. “I do. What the fuck is everyone’s problem with me?” The class burst into laughter and the teacher spluttered and told him to go to the office. 

As he walked through the rows of desks, he heard one of the football players mutter something under his breath. “What did you just say to me?” 

The kid smirked and said, “I called you a whore, Hotchner,” He gave Hotch a fake innocent look then said, “Or are you not?” Hotch walked up to the guy, and without saying anything he punched him in the face. He stayed just long enough to see blood on his face, before he ran out of the room. 

He ran down the tiled hallways, to the nearest staircase. Hotch rushed down to an outside door at the bottom of them. He shoved the door open and without stopping, ran into the bright sunshine. He quickly glanced before he ran toward Lincoln Hall. He ran up the stairs to his room, he then locked the door, and put his chair under the handle.  
Then he collapsed on the bed. He curled himself into a ball, and closed his eyes. He was horrified when he felt tears sliding down his cheeks. He sobbed silently into his pillow, until he eventually drifted off to sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave was really worried at this point. Hotch hadn’t been there for breakfast. He had apparently punched someone, and he seemed to have disappeared. He and the rest of their little gang was sitting in the library. 

“So,” Penelope said. “Plan ‘find Hotch, and get him out of trouble’ is now in effect,” The younger kids were even more worried about him. He was almost like a surrogate father for them. None of them knew where he was, and when Dave had tried his room, the door was locked. JJ had suggested picking the lock, but Alex had banned her on that.

“I still think he’s in his room,” JJ said nervously. “I think you should let me...”

“No,” Alex interrupted. “He deserves his privacy. Also that’s illegal,” She was shelving books as they talked, with James helping her reach the high shelves. “If he doesn’t come down for dinner, we’ll ask Gideon to open it with his key,” She glanced down at her watch. “Dinner is in five minutes anyway. We’d better head down,” 

The group reluctantly filed down to the dining hall. It was already full of students talking and laughing. Alex and James helped Spencer reach food, and made JJ get vegetables. Unlike usual she didn’t fight having to eat them. They got to their table and sat down, not talking. Alex was resting her head against James’ shoulder, and they were talking in low voices.

Once dinner was in full swing, somebody stepped through the dining hall doors. He was wearing a ratty sweatshirt instead of his uniform, and was limping slightly. His hair was a rat nest, and his eyes seemed almost empty. He grabbed his food and sat down. “Hotch,” Alex said, breaking the silence. “What happened,”

He looked up at all of them, and Dave noticed how pale he was, “Well,” He paused. “I think I need to go to the hospital,” He then slumped forward unconscious. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotch blinked awake, and immediately closed his eyes when he saw the fluorescent light above him. He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the light. Next to him stood a smiling nurse. He had short black hair, and friendly eyes. Hotch groaned. “You’re up!” The nurse said. “Your friends are in the waiting room.

“All of them?” He croaked.

The nurse smiled at him again, “They told me to tell you that James took Spencer, Penelope, and JJ back, so they could get some sleep,” 

Hotch nodded, “Can I see them?”

“In a moment,” The nurse said. “I need to go over something,” Hotch nodded. “Do you have a parent or guardian we can call?”

Hotch shook his head, “I have complete control over my medical decisions,” He was really glad that he and his mother had decided that. He didn’t want her there.

The nurse nodded, “We put in seven stitches for your bites, your throat is bruised so you might have trouble speaking. Also, one of your ribs is bruised. That will take a bit to heal,” The nurse paused, and said, “We need your consent to do any more intimate exams. Also, will you be doing a rape kit?” 

Hotch froze. He knew that they knew. How could they not? But still, it was the first time he had really acknowledged what had happened to him. “Do my friends know what happened to me?” He asked, terrified that they knew. The nurse shook his head and Hotch continued, “There’s no point doing a rape kit. I took a shower. I don’t even know,” His voice cracked. “I don’t even know who did this,” He cursed himself for showering. For forgetting. For letting this happen. 

“It wasn’t your fault,” The nurse said, kindly, almost reading his thoughts. “Were you drugged?”

Hotch shrugged. He really didn’t know, but it made sense. He never drank, so being blackout drunk wasn’t an option. “Can I go?”

The nurse explained the process of getting to leave, and Hotch sat silently through the doctor’s exams. They prescribed him a round of antibiotics, to treat the infection to the bite on his thigh. It had gotten infected, and that’s why he had passed out. That combined with stress and exhaustion. He walked out into the lobby where Dave, Alex, Emily, and Derek were sitting. They all immediately jumped to their feet, and started talking. He didn’t answer any of their questions and just muttered, “Can y’all take me home,” All the stress was causing his accent to come out.   
His friend silently led him to Dave’s car, and he climbed into the passenger’s side. For once, there wasn’t a fight over who could sit there. They drove in silence until Dave banged his hands against the steering wheel, and pulled over to the side of the road. He turned the engine off, and turned to look at Hotch.

“What the hell happened?” He asked. He sounded angry, but under the apparent anger was worry. Hotch stared into the darkness outside the car. He sat in silence, until the car lights went dark. “Aaron!” Dave shouted. Hotch flinched, he wasn’t sure why, but he did. 

“I don’t really think that’s any of your business,” Hotch said coldly.

“Yeah, well it is,” Dave shouted. “I care about you! If you don’t tell us what happened then we can’t help you!”

Hotch violently turned in his seat, “Oh you want to hear what happened. I was drugged, and apparently, I was raped. Is that what you want to hear Dave!? Do you want to hear about how I woke up with a bleeding bite make on my fucking thigh?! Do you want to know about how I destroyed all the evidence, so I can’t do anything?! What about the fact the entire school seems to know about it?!” Hotch breathed in sharply and discreetly wiped his eyes. The car sat in silence, until Dave started the car back up, and started driving. They drove in silence to the school, until they got to the gates. 

Hotch walked up to his dorm, ignoring Derek the entire way up. When he got to his door, he quickly got inside. There were a few slips of paper under the door. The first one was a letter from the school, telling him to report to the office tomorrow, at twelve. The next was a get well soon card from Spencer, Penelope, and JJ. The next was a slip of paper that just said the word “FAG” in all caps. He ripped it into pieces, and threw it in the trash. The last was a letter that said “Don’t tell anyone, or I’ll do it again”. Hotch laughed darkly. Too late for that.

He curled up in his bed in his clothes, and fell asleep. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn’t go to meals or classes the next day. He sat in his room until twelve, when he left to go to the office. He didn’t even bother to change clothing. He walked the empty silent hallways, and stepped inside the lobby of the Principal's office. The women in the office nodded at him. He sat down in one of the wooden chairs in every principal’s office. When he was called in, he stood and walked into the office.   
He thought he’d been punched in the gut. Sitting in one of the chairs student’s sat in was a boy with an unsettling laugh. He knew that smile. “Aww, Aaron kitten, do you remember me?” Hotch stood frozen in the doorway. He wanted to run out of there. He was brought back to earth by the Principal telling George Foyet to be quiet.

“Mr. Hotchner would you please sit down,” Hotch sat. “We’re here to talk about the incident that occurred on Wednesday,”

“You mean when he,” Hotch pointed at Foyet. “Attacked me,”

“Attacked?” Foyet said, laughing. “You wanted it, you liked it. I doubt you remember much though,” He laughed again. Hotch wanted to claw out his eyes. The Principal once again told him to be quiet. 

“The incident last Wednesday,” The Principal said, glaring at both of them. “At Roosevelt Hall. According to an anonymous report, you’ve,” They nodded at Foyet. “Been talking about how you allegedly drugged Mr. Hotchner, and then had sexual intercourse with him. We have no concrete proof of this,” They continued. “Also, Mr. Hotchner punching a student in front of a teacher. What do you both have to say for yourselves?”

“The guy called me a whore, so I punched,” Hotch said angrily. “Also, the two bites on me can prove what happened,” 

Foyer smiled at Hotch, but the smile never reached his eyes. It was an evil smile. “The sex was consensual,” Foyet said confidently. “We were both equally drunk. And we had sex. Then Aaron,” Foyet almost purred when he said his name. “Walked home,”

“I had one regular lemonade!” Hotch said. He looked down and realized that his hands were shaking. He flexed his fists to get them from shaking. 

“Well,” the Principal said. “This is a situation of ‘He said” They paused and smiled wryly. “‘He said’ So I’m going to give you both 1 week of in-school suspension. You’re dismissed,” 

Hotch stood up slowly and walked out of the room. His mind was starting to piece together what had happened. He remembers crying, and pain, but not much else. This just wasn’t… right. Foyet should have been arrested, or at the very least expelled. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Foyet, until he grabbed his arm. Hotch tried to pull away, but he just gripped tighter. “You were so good,” He said, with his unnerving laugh. “Behave now, Aaron,”  
Hotch pulled his arm free, and ran as fast as he could to the nearest bathroom, where he threw up what little there was in his stomach, and kept throwing up bile after that was all gone. He wiped his mouth, and fixed his sweatshirt, and walked out of the bathroom for his 1 week suspension.


End file.
